Adam Jonathon Fenix
Gears of War: Aspho Fields Start of Chapter 5 Former Major now Professor Adam Fenix was a former COG soldier and devoted professor at the Lacroix University. He is the widower of Doctor Elaine Fenix and father of legendary war hero Marcus Fenix. History Past Adam was, at one point, a Gear in the service of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Adam became an officer, with the rank of Major, and gained a considerable reputation (to the point he is still known and referred to as "Major Fenix", rather than his current title of "Professor") before retiring to become a military-employed scientist (or, as he insists, an engineer, as his wife Elaine is the scientist). He married, had a son and settled down to a scientific career, based at East Barricade Academy, as well as the secret laboratory beneath the Fenix Family Mansion. Much of his research is still classified top-secret, but whatever findings he made were of great importance to the COG. Adam and Elaine were often away from their son at length for business. This would be the primary reason that Marcus is integrated so deeply into the Santiago family, like a third brother to Carlos and Dominic. When Marcus was in his teens his mother went missing; she had gone into the Hollows to find Imulsion crystals but ended up getting killedGears of War:Aspho Fields page 375. Adam deliberately withheld information regarding the circumstances of his wife's untimely death from Marcus, and caused him to think Elaine had left them. This event drove a wedge between the two of them. Years later, Marcus joined the COG military himself. Adam disapproved, because he had hoped that his son would become a scientist. However, recognizing his son's determination, Adam accepted Marcus's decision to join up. However, he expressed disapproval of his son's rank. As a retired, yet respected, COG officer Adam took issue with Marcus's desire to be a regular grunt and tried to get him into a Military academy, which he declined. Adam was also involved in weapons research for the Coalition during the Pendulum Wars. He is indirectly involved in the asset denial operation at Aspho Point, and probably influential in the Hammer of Dawn's final development. Locust-Human War Adam had foreknowledge of the Locust Horde some time (at least a decade) before Emergence Day . He diverted some aspects of his research to study them, a portion of which included a complete mapping of the underground caverns of the Locust tunnels (though how he had completed these maps are still yet to be uncovered). Another aspect of his research was to develop weapons, primarily satellite-mounted lasers and their targeting systems. These systems are put to use against the Locust with devastating effects. Other aspects included the development and testing of the Lightmass Bomb and the Resonator. Adam also advocated the sinking of the Jacinto Plateau, the last COG-held city on Sera, in order to flood The Hollow in hopes of obliterating the Locust that survived the Lightmass bombing. Approximately around the 10th year of the Locust-Human War, during the Battle of Ephyra, he was (supposedly) killed by Locust forces. Before this occurred, Adam had sent a distress call to Marcus. Marcus, despite being in the middle of a battle and playing a key role for COG forces against the Locust, defied orders and deserted his post, rushing to his father's aid. Marcus was too late. By the time he arrived his father was dead. This attempt cost Marcus his career and four years of his life and cost the COG a large portion of Jacinto and the lives of many Gears (the number is unspecified). 4 years later, Delta Squad, led by Marcus, returned to the mansion to retrieve Adam's data. Pursued heavily by the Locust, Delta succeeded in its mission. Marcus believed he had avenged his father against the Locust by going on to use Adam's maps to great effect with the Lightmass Bomb. His father's plans had everyone thinking it would work, yet the final result was not what they expected. Sometime during the war Adam felt he was able to stop the war between the Locust and Humans.Gears of War:PC Collaboration Adam may have contacted and collaborated with the Locust, possibly against the Lambent. This is made evident by Locust Queen Myrrah, as she speaks of Adam highly and is disappointed that Marcus did not follow his path. Resurfacing After Jacinto is deliberately sunk to flood out The Hollow, a static-laden radio message can be heard transmitting to anyone who can hear it. Adam, sounding worried, identifies himself and asks (presumably) the COG "What have you done...!?". It is not yet known to what this refers. There are many rumors circulating that Adam Fenix may be alive and responding to Jacinto's sinking. =Quotes= =References= Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Tyran Category:Retired Gears